Jack's Skype Survivor: Kiribati
|nextseason = }}Jack's Skype Survivor: Kiribati is the first season of Survivor in Jack's Skype Series. It ended with Ahmae Messersmith beating Brady Sharper and Alex Vivor in a 4-2-2 vote under the alias of Kayla Smith. Twists *'Alias:' Ahmae Messersmith was selected to be an alias. She played under the name of "Kayla Smith" using a new skype. *'Legacy Advantage:' Hidden as a secret advantage during the opening challenge, this allows the user to be immune at either the Final 12 or the Final 6 (played like a Hidden Immunity Idol). If voted out with this in their possession, they would will it to the person of their choice. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Hidden immunity idols were hidden in each tribe's jigsaw puzzle during the second immunity challenge. The first person from each tribe to message the corresponding word (their tribe name) would receive the idol. *'Tribe Swap:' At the Final 14, the tribe was dissolved and two tribes of seven were formed by random draw. *'Extra Vote:' Hidden as a secret advantage during the Final 11 immunity challenge, this allows the user to cast an additional vote at any tribal council up until the Final 6. This advantage was non-transferable. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Brian Bikram | | rowspan=4 | | rowspan=6 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Joshuah Smith | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Regan Waite | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Madison Kimrey | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Eric Taylor | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Lance Richard | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Robert James | | | rowspan=12 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Jay O'Neil | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Ojani Walthrust | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Jake Schwartz | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Shon Bailey | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Lilia Kolbert | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Chris Braga | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Joel White | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |18 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Allan Campbell | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Alex Vivor | | | rowspan=2 style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runners-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Brady Sharper | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |0 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Kayla Smith Ahmae Messersmith | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |} Episode Guide Voting History Season Awards *'Host's Favorite:' Kayla Smith/Ahmae Messersmith *'Most Robbed:' Brady Sharper *'Best Moment:' Lilia being blindsided with an Extra Vote advantage in hand.